


No Matter What

by PeachesAndGucci



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, And he'll always will no matter what, Flowers, He loves his son more than anything, His son is so cute, I suck at tagging, Loving Harry, Pretty Clothes, Single Dad!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesAndGucci/pseuds/PeachesAndGucci
Summary: Harry is a single father and his son had a bad day at the kindergarten, he takes the matter into his hands and makes sure his little boy knows that, he'll love him no matter what.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here's the single dad!Harry I promised you.  
> I hope you guys will like it.  
> As always let me know what you think in the comments down below or hit me up on tumblr!  
> Thank you so much for taking time to read this.  
> Hope you all have a lovely day!  
> All my love x

 

                                                                             The sound of the front door closing made Harry stop strumming his acoustic guitar and place it carefully on its stand next to the sofa of his study, he quickly arranged the pages of the stave which he had ripped off, what he had wrote down wasn’t good enough for him, but he could definitely work on it later. He stood up from the sofa and exited his office, padding towards the living room, where he knew his son would be, school bag thrown on the floor in front one of the sofas and little bundle of life happily getting out of his bag the drawings or whatever craft they had made at the kindergarten.

But today that wasn’t the case.

Harry walked in the spacious living room, finding his little boy seated on the sofa, thin knees pulled up to his chest, head full of soft chestnut curls hidden between them, small body shaking with tiny sobs.

Harry’s smile fell from his face, his heart aching at the sight of his little boy crying and he quickly made his way towards him. He sat down next to him before bringing the small boy on his lap, wrapping his arms around him, holding him protectively close to his chest.

“Why are you crying my little love?” Harry asked in a soft tone caressing the boys back, small hands clenching his father’s cotton t-shirt in his hands. Soft curls tickled Harry’s neck as the boy shook his head.

“You know you can tell me everything, Dylan. Don’t we always tell each other what’s making us sad and what’s in our minds?” Dylan nodded his head and pulled back a bit so he was able to look at his father. When Dylan’s mother had left them, with the excuse that she was too young to raise a kid and destroy her life, when in reality she had run off with another man and Harry knew it of course, he made sure that his little boy would grow up feeling loved and safe, that nothing will ever break his innocent heart or tear his dreams apart.

And now that he saw that someone, something, had hurt the most precious person had in the whole entire world, he was mad and disappointed at the world who had dared to his son.

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen on his son’s soft cheeks and smiled at him.

“Tell me what happened, baby.” He pushed the unruly curls away from Dylan’s forehead, taking a good look at the mini version of him. Same doe like green eyes, same brown curly hair, even their noses and their lips had the same shape. He was thankful Dylan didn’t look like his mother.

“There was this girl today, Amanda, she was wearing a pretty white dress with flowers on it and it was so pretty dad, you should have seen it! I complimented her on it, told her that I like it because you’ve told me it’s a nice thing to say something good to people.” Harry smiled, heart warming up again, he had taught his boy well.

“And what happened?” Dylan made himself comfortable in his father warm embrace, feeling safe and happy, he knew he could be himself around his dad, he wouldn’t judge him, he would love him no matter what.

But now he felt bad about what he was about to confess.

“I told her that I wanted one too.” He whisper as quiet as he could, hoping that his words wouldn’t reach his dad’s ears. “She made fun of me, saying that boys wear pants and not dresses because dresses are for girls and I’m not a girl, I’m a boy and I should wear pants. She told everyone and they all started laughing at me and calling me names.” A tear run down his soft chubby with baby fat cheek and he quickly hid his head in his father’s neck, wanting to hide from the world, he felt ashamed for wanting to be able to dress in pretty clothes in pretty colours and pretty shapes on them. The world told him it was wrong. And his dad would probably say the same thing, since he was older and knew better what’s right and what’s wrong. And what Dylan wanted was wrong.

Harry smiled softly, holding his son tighter against his body and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“So, from what I gathered, you want to wear dresses instead of jeans?” He asked softly.

Dylan shrugged before answering.

“Jeans are okay I guess, I can’t wear anything else anyway.” He whispered, lifting a small fist up to his face, rubbing his eye.

“Answer my question, love.” Harry moved him back a bit, wanting to look at Dylan.

The small boy looked down at his hands avoiding Harry’s gaze and nodded softly, curls bouncing as his head moved.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Harry took the small hands in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of them.

“Please don’t get mad at me, dad.” Dylan cried out looking up at his father.

Harry shook his head, smiling at his son.

He wasn’t mad. He couldn’t be at his son for wanting to express himself.

“I’m not mad baby, I just want to know one thing.” Dylan nodded slowly, unsure of what his father was getting at.

“What’s stopping you from wearing dresses?” Dylan looked at Harry confused.

“I’m a boy, dad.”

“And?” Harry asked.

“Boys don’t wear dresses, only girls do.” Harry shook his head once more letting out a soft chuckle and picked the boy up walking to his room. He set the small boy at the edge of his bed and walked towards the closet which contained all of his clothes, including his famous sparkly, patterned and different coloured suits and of course his silk and sparkly shirts along with some other basic, in his eyes, looking clothes.

“So tell me what boys shouldn’t wear.” Harry said opening the closet up. Dylan made himself comfortable on the king sized bed and looked at his father’s back.

“They shouldn’t wear dresses, frills, things that sparkle, pink or other light colours and patterned cute shirts with flowers on them.” He softly said looking down and counting with his fingers.

Harry let out a soft hum, as he moved around the closet, picking different shirts from where they were carefully hanged. He walked out, clothes in hand. He placed them gently on the bed next to his son and turned to look at him.

“See all these?” He asked nodding towards his clothes. Dylan nodded slowly, little green eyes catching sight of a sparkly shirt under a pink suit jacket.

Harry nodded and took a white shirt with frills on the collar and run his fingers over it smiling softly to himself at the memories coming back to his mind.

“Frills.” He pointed out before placing the shirt down and picking up one of his favourite flamingo shirts. Dylan carefully run his fingers over the frilled shirt, his heart beating fast inside his chest, happiness rushing through him seeing all of the pretty clothes.

“Patters.” Harry continued pointing at the shirt. He placed it down, picking Dylan up this time instead of a shirt and walked in the closet.

“See all these different patterns? Flowers, stripes, hearts, stars, butterflies, more flamingos. Pink, blue, purple, yellow, more pink.” He said hoisting Dylan higher, letting the boy run his curious fingers over the different patterned and coloured shirts and suits.

He looked down at his dad, Harry already looking up at him with a small smile.

“They are very pretty. I-I like them a lot.” Dylan softly said.

“I know love and there’s nothing wrong with liking pretty things or wearing pretty things.” Harry told his son as he walked out of the closet and placed Dylan down. He took off his white cotton shirt and took in his hands the black sparkly see through shirt and put it on, doing up a few buttons.

He crouched down so he was on eye level with his child and smiled at him.

“I feel good wearing this, it’s sparkly and it’s absolutely beautiful. It makes me happy and I feel like I’m myself.” He run his fingers through the boy’s hair, Dylan nuzzling into his father caress with a small smile.

“Dressing is a way of expressing yourself and nobody should be judged by what they wear or what they want to wear. Clothes are supposed to make you feel good and help you show the world who you truly are, they are not supposed to have genders, they shouldn’t have genders and nobody should ever feel pressured to wear something he doesn’t like or doesn’t feel comfortable in.” He said looking in his sons eyes trying to make him understand the real meaning behind clothes.

“If you want to wear dresses, you should go right ahead and do what your heart wishes. If you feel good wearing them and if you’re happy I’ll be more than happy too, the whole world should be happy because that’s who you are and it’s a beautiful thing being whoever you want to be and not who society tell you to be.”

Dylan wrapped his small arms around his father’s hugging him as tight as he could, happy tears this time running down his cheeks.

Harry closed his eyes and caressed the boys back.

“We can go out in a bit to buy you a few dresses, how does that sound to you darling? You can try out the feeling of being in a complete different clothing. If you end up really liking it and being happy then you can wear dresses whenever you want. If you don’t like it you can just stop wearing them or not wear them at all. No matter what your decision will be I’ll support you one hundred percent and accept your choice. Even if the rest of the world doesn’t accept your choices, know that I will, I’ll always will accept you and love you the same. All that matters to me is your happiness and your wellbeing baby. I never want to see those eyes filled with tears for such a silly thing. Because it really is a silly thing. You my love, are Dylan, you are you, you make the choices in your life, you live your life, you chose who you want be. So be who you want to be and forget about the rest of the world.”

“I love you daddy.” Dylan finally said with a big happy smile on his lips, making Harry’s whole entire world light up.

“I love you baby and I’ll always love you no matter what you choose to wear or who you’ll end up falling in love with.” He pushed the soft curls away from the boy’s forehead and placed a kiss there before straightening up to his normal height.

“Dad?” Dylan looked up at him, big green eyes shining.

“Yes, Dyl?”

“Can I wear one of your shirts as a dress when we’ll go out?” Harry chuckled and messes his son’s hair.

“Of course you can love. Choose whichever you like the best.” Dylan’s eyes lit up even more and he happily run to his father’s closet, Harry following him to take a pair of pants to wear with the shirt because sweatpants just, they wouldn’t do.

He pulled a pair of a pair of flowly black pants and stepped out of his grey sweatpants before putting them aside.

Dylan had chosen a black shirt with tiny white dots all over, he had already changed into it but the problem was that the shirt was huge on him, swallowing his small body completely.

When Harry finished dressing himself up and had put on the rings on his long fingers he glanced at Dylan, to find him already dressed in a shirt which was quite a few sizes larger than him.

He shook his head softly staring at his son with a fond smile on his lips.

“It’s huge on you.” Dylan pouted nodding his head, in agreement making Harry chuckle.

“We’ll fix it don’t worry just give me a second.” He said and turned towards one of his many drawers leaving Dylan fiddle with the big shirt.

He stared himself in the mirror. He felt good wearing his dad’s shirt as a dress, he was happy to be out of his comfort zone, out of his normal attire and he was more than thankful to have such an accepting dad.

Harry turned back to him after a few minutes of rummaging through the drawers, holding a black scarf.

“We’re going to use this as a belt, it will keep your dress in place.” He crouched down and carefully wrapped the scarf around Dylan’s waist tying it at the front. “What do you think buddy?”

“I like it!” The boy let out a loud giggle before throwing himself into Harry’s arms. The latter more than happy to embrace the precious creature.

“Shall we go then?”

   The small boy stood in front of the body length mirror, dressed in a pretty pink dress which had colourful embroided flowers on the shoulders. He run his fingers over them with a smile playing on his lips. He was happy, happier than ever.

Harry knocked softly on the door of the changing room, curious to know what his son’s thoughts were now that he had actually tried on an actual dress.

Dylan opened the door letting Harry see him.

“I’m happy dad, really happy.” He said looking up at his dad. Harry’s heart was about to burst from the love for his little boy, he could see that he was happy, happier than he’d ever seen him, a special sparkle was lighting up the green orbs and Harry felt incredibly happy himself.

“That’s exactly how you should be for the rest of your life, baby.”

And he would, because he had a dad who loved him more than anything else in the whole entire world and would always accept him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: peachesandgucci


End file.
